


The One Who Carries Claybuster

by Xancholis07



Series: The Dragon Who Devoured The World [1]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Reunion of family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xancholis07/pseuds/Xancholis07
Summary: Writing from my story "The Dragon Who Devoured the World"





	

Claine held fast under her shield.

“I've driven you off before, Dolma, and I will again!”

The giant laughed, his eyes filled with a lust for violence as he looked down at the chubby human under his massive fist.

“Not this time...puny whelp.” Dolma's other arm came sweeping in, taking out the pillar supporting a nearby roof on the way. Claine moved quickly, barely managing to stop the other fist from hitting her by holding it back with her axe. “You're the only one in this miserable pisshole of a village who can actually put up a decent fight!”

“Sister!” Isa shouted, seeing her limbs start to tremble under the pressure of the giant's arms. 

“So again and again, I'm going to come here to fight you when boredom strikes. There's nothing like a good fight to make me feel alive!” Dolma laughed, “That...and the screams of anyone who gets in my way. And you, Innkeeper, owe me some SCREAMS!”

The giant had her pinned down, and while Claine was able to hold him back, Isa wasn't sure for how much longer.

He had to do something, but his feet just wouldn't move! Why?

“S-stay away from my sister, you monster!”

“Oh? What's this?” the giant took a quick glance over his shoulder at the terrified boy watching in. “Your sibling has come to watch you turn into a bloodstain, Innkeeper. Won't that be fun?”

Isa felt his teeth grind together. Anger swelled up inside him, but...

Even knowing what he could do...

“Isa!”

Claine's voice pulled his focus back and their eyes locked.

Claine smiled.

“Don't...worry about me? Ok? Just get out of here! I can handle him!”

“You're lying.”

Claine's smile broke as surprise crossed her face.

“You're lying, sister. I know you...I know the face you make...when you think it's better to lie for my sake. And you're lying.”

Claine felt her heart sink.

Isa really had grown up...

He'd seen right through her.

The feeling of the giant's fists brought her back into reality.

“Dolma!” Claine shouted, “What did you do?! You've never been this strong!”

Dolma smiled cheekily. “Dark magic is a wonderful thing, don't you know?”

The giant reared back his arm and swept again, but this time a faint, noxious black glow seemed to seep from his green arm. Claine cried out as she was sent rolling down the street.

“Heh heh ha.” Dolma smiled as he inched closer. “What do you think, Innkeeper? Still think you could stop me?”

Claine used her axe to lift herself off the ground as much as she could, but it didn't look like she had the strength left to stand.

“If...I'd not let my guard down and known about....your new magic...I could kick your ass any day, you overgrown piece of cabbage.”

Dolma twitched, but instead of a retort, he smiled as reached out to a nearby awning, ripping out one of the support beams.

“Well...too bad for you then.”

Dolma swung the beam downward.

It shattered into splinters before his bewildered eyes.

Claine opened her eyes and looked up.

“...ISA?!”

He'd moved before he knew what he was doing, the only thought in his head to be between his sister and the monster that was about to kill her.

“What...what...what IS THIS?!” Dolma yelled as he looked down at what, for all intents and purposes was now an oversized matchstick snapped in two.

Isa lowed his arms from above his head.

“Adamantoid armor. Adamantoids can create a layer of extremely tough skin over their normal skin that they use for protection.” Isa spoke clearly, even with the nervous tone in his voice. “I can copy the abilities of monsters I've seen recently. I don't know why...or even how...but...”

“I will use that power to protect my sister and my friends! So get out of here, you jackass!”

Claine felt herself fill with pride.

Nobody moved. Nobody said anything.

Dolma dropped the broken beam.

“Hey.”

The giant turned quickly around at the sound of the new voice. It was a young woman with dark brown skin and violet hair. Hoisted over her back was an enormous sword, as big as she was. It was wrapped in cloth, seals marked all over it. The young woman was walking towards him, her hand on the handle.

“My friend told you to get the hell out of their village. Get to it.”

Dolma seemed to regain his composure, giving his head a shake as he turned away from Claine and Isa completely.

“Excuse me? You think that him having some unnatural power is going to scare me off? I was just surprised is all! And you! You think that sword scares me?! Someone as puny as you couldn't even swing a sword like that!” He pointed at her mockingly. “I'll do what I damn please! This village is MY stomping grounds!”

“Isa...” Claine muttered as her brother helped her off to the side while Dolma was distracted. “Your friend...you have to stop her...I don't know how we're going to stop Dolma this time...He's so much stronger than he used to be...”

“Claine...you...you remember when I first got back? How I told you that there was someone who saved us and led us and kept us safe?” Isa's gaze fell on the black girl approaching the giant who was still spouting insults.

Claine's eyes widened.

“...Her?”

“Not backing down, huh? You looking to die, runt?!” Dolma laughed, “Gotta hand it to you, sticking to your guns after threatening me with a sword you can't use! Really taking one for the team.”

Dolma raised his fist back as he started into a run toward Naeris. “Heh heh. Get ready to be SQUASHED!”

“You really are an idiot.”

Naeris lifted the huge sword off her back, swung it around and impaled it into the ground next to her.

Dolma's eyes got huge right before he delivered his punch.

“You're not worth using Claybuster on.”

Naeris reached up with one hand and seized the oncoming knuckle.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

Dolma's scream shook the trees all around them, sending flocks of birds fleeing them in fear.

The giant's knuckles were bent down and a grating sound filled the ears of anyone nearby. Actual tears had formed in Dolma's eyes as he quietly gasped for breath in between his wincing of pain. Naeris had broken his hand!

“You've caused enough trouble here. I'm going to let you off with a warning.” Naeris looked directly into Dolma's eyes, “But you'd better NEVER set foot here again with the intent of causing trouble.”

“AH!!!” Dolma's voice had become panicky. “YES! NEVER AGAIN! I PROMISE! I PROMISE! PLEASE! PLEASE! I PROMISE!”

Naeris sighed.

“Good.”

Dolma felt himself relax a bit.

But then the girl's grip tightened.

“NOW GET OUT OF HERE!” Naeris yelled as she pulled Dolma off his feet, spinning him around a single time, and releasing him, sending the screaming giant over the buildings and past the treeline.

A loud crash shook the ground, reaching even where they were standing. A dumbfounded hush filled the air as the dust and trees settled.

Naeris pulled Claybuster out of the ground and spun it around back in place with a sigh.

“That should scare him off. Is everyone alright?”

Cheers erupted all around.

Claine's mouth refused to shut.

Isa smiled.

“Naeris...is really amazing, isn't she, sister?”


End file.
